Yuna, Rikku, Paine & Collie, Veronica, and Faith
by hieilover2005
Summary: PG13 for mild violence. Just something I came up with when I was playing the game.
1. The BridgeBesaid Island

**Yuna, Rikku, and Paine & Collie, Veronica, and Faith: Y, R, P & C,V,F**  
  
HL: -.- stupid title  
  
Yuna- 19  
  
Rikku- 17  
  
Veronica- 16  
  
Paine-18  
  
Collie-18  
  
Gippal-18  
  
Faith- 17  
  
Baralai-18 (even though he's 21 in the game)  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters FFX-2 except the ones I'm making up

* * *

It was a pretty dull day for the Gullwings. Buddy wasn't picking up any spheres as the three girls sat up on the Bridge, bored. Even Rikku's bubbliness was on low which worried Yuna, but Paine liked the quiet. Faith leaned against the wall twirling her red hair around her finger as Rikku groaned, "If no one's going to do anything or say anything I'm going to bed." She said moodily as Faith's green eyes fell on her, "You can go visit Gippal Rikku." She said smirking as the blonde blushed. Paine snickered as Faith winked. Faith knew Rikku had the biggest crush on the guy ever since they met him. Collie was getting restless and started pacing back and forth watching Buddy closely, "Collie, stop circling Buddy like he's a mouse." Collie stopped and glared at Faith, "Let her be, Faith. She likes Buddy." Collie glared at Rikku and threw her boot at her head, "OWIE!" Rikku said glaring at the girl. Baralai and Veronica came down from the Cabin and Veronica sat by Yuna, "Anything yet Buddy?" "Not yet, I'm afraid." Buddy answered, "Oh come on! I just want to get off this stupid ship!" Rikku whined as Paine and Faith rolled their eyes in unison. A deep sigh came from Buddy as a portable commsphere rang. The girls jumped as Paine tilted her head back to look up at Baralai who answered it and smirked, "For you Rikku." He said tossing it to her. The blonde, caught off guard, almost dropped it, but held it and blinked, "BARALAI!!" she whined as Faith and Veronica laughed, "Is it Gippal, Rikku?" Faith asked teasing her, "Your boyfriend?" Veronica laughed as Baralai chuckled. Rikku glared again and tossed it back to Baralai. Faith sighed and looked up at the ceiling, now bored, and her mind preoccupied. Baralai put his commsphere away, "Gippal says there's something he has to show us...wonder what..." Collie looked at her brother and smirked, "What else? He misses me." Baralai and Paine shook their heads as Rikku fumed. Faith nudged Veronica and she looked at Rikku and smirked, "Say, Rikku, want to see that certain someone?" "Shut it Faith." Rikku said glaring at the other Al-Behd girl. Faith smirked as the red light above them went off, "Buddy, what's going on!?!" Rikku asked as she ran down to her post beside Brother, "It seems we have a breach." Buddy said as the ship jerked. Faith's eyes flashed as she took off down the hall towards the elevator, "That's no breach..." Yuna jumped to her feet, "Faith!" Veronica called after her comrade.  
  
-Outside-  
  
Faith rode up to the deck and pulled out her slicers (A/N: she's a thief) and watched as a Beak Bird pecked at the ship, 'Maybe it is a breach...' she thought to herself as the ship jerked again she fell backwards and caught herself on one of the wings, "Faith! There you a---"Rikku said before Faith's hand clapped over her mouth. Rikku looked and saw the Birds pecking at one of the main engines. Faith pushed Rikku down and walked slowly towards the birds as the ship jerked violently the birds flew off and Faith slipped and slid and hung on to the side, "Faith!" "Help me!" she called up as Rikku looked over, "Oh gosh, oh gosh...Hold on Faith!" she said running back inside as Faith looked down, "- Crap! I looked!" she said to herself.  
  
-Inside-  
  
Rikku ran into the bridge and the others looked at her, "Faith's hanging off the side of the deck!" Buddy and Baralai jumped up onto their feet, "What do you mean hanging off the side of the deck!?!" both said at the same time. Rikku took a deep breath then, "ShesawBeakBirdspeekingatoneofthemainenginesandwhenshewenttogogetridofthemth eyflewoffwhentheshipjerked,thensheslippedandfellthenhungontotheside!" Rikku breathed deeply as the others stared at her blankly, "Uh...anyone catch that?" Collie asked blinking at Rikku dumbfounded, "I caught the first part then she lost me..." Baralai said as Yuna and Buddy nodded as Paine shrugged, "I caught the first and middle...the last was easy. Faith slipped and fell now she's hanging off the side." She said all too casually. The others stared at her then ran to the elevator.  
  
-Outside- "NO! NO! YOU STUPID BIRDS!! AWAY!!" Faith yelled at the Beak Birds that were dive bombing her. She looked down then grabbed the side with two hands, "HELLLLLLLP ME!!!!" she called up as the elevator doors opened. She looked up as Collie looked down with a smirk on her face, "Shut up Collie! It's not funny." She said as Rikku and Yuna pulled her up, "Humph, it's rather amusing to see you and your compadres in interesting situations like your stupidity, Faith." Faith balled her fists, "why you..." she walked forward and went to swing, "Don't," Baralai said grabbing her wrist, "she's a waste of your time, Faith." Faith scowled as Collie smirked, "That's right Faith, you wouldn't dare hit me, since your loyal to my brother." Collie walked away as Faith's eye twitched. Baralai shook his head as Faith's fists balled up even tighter, "That....that...witch! Grrrrrrr! I wish I could just....UGH!!" she said bringing her fist into the palm of her opened hand, "Your not the only one that wishes she could pound Collie, Faith." Paine said as Yuna, Veronica, and Rikku nodded. Faith sighed and tightened her opened hand around her fist, "I just want to....choke her...something." Yuna shook her head and patted Faith's shoulder, "Take it easy, Collie's being herself. You, on the other hand, are new to the Gullwings, so it's no surprise you'd want to pound her into the gravel." "This is true, I wanted to hurt Collie just as bad as you Faith." Veronica said, "But...now that I've been a member for a year she's used to me." Faith sighed again, "Well...we better be landing...I think we're landing on the Besaid Island." Baralai said and Rikku whacked him on the back of the head.  
  
-Besaid Island-  
  
Everyone, except Collie and Buddy, got off the ship and stretched. Faith looked around at the Island, then at Veronica and Paine who looked skyward to keep from looking at her, 'Bad memories.' She thought to herself as they walked on the island. It looked the same, trees, sand, beach, and the village that had everyone in it. As they walked a red haired girl came out of no where and tackled Faith, "Faithy!!" Faith looked up at the girl and laughed ruffling her hair, "Hey, you. Where's your mom?" Faith asked as a red haired girl and a blonde haired boy with an eye patch. Veronica, Paine, and Faith had small smirks on their faces and looked at Rikku who blinked at them and gave them a 'what' look. Rosie, the red haired girl, nudged Gippal as he shoved her. Faith and Veronica giggled, "Hey Rosie and Gippal." Faith said, "Hey Faith, what was with you? First Yuna and Rikku then you. Left without a word." Rosie said crossing her arms and glaring at her cousin, "Sorry Rosie....I guess I uh....forgot...heh..." Rosie rolled her eyes, "Where's Collie?" Rosie asked Yuna, "She's back at the Gullwing ship with Buddy." Rosie muttered something in Al Behd which sounded along the lines of 'oh dear God.' Rosie motioned the others to follow her back to her hut.  
  
-Rosie's Hut-  
  
"So, what brings the Gullwings to Besaid Island?" Rosie asked sitting down on the couch, "Well...Rikku wanted to visit." Faith said smirking as Rikku shot her a shocked look and jabbed her, "I wanted to visit!?! More like I was FORCED to visit." Faith smirked and looked at Rikku innocently, "What do you ever mean, Rikku? I thought you wanted to see Gippal." Rikku's eye twitched, "Hey, Faith, want to go for a walk perhaps?" Gippal asked and everyone looked at him, "Sure." Faith said shrugging. Gippal stood and walked out of the hut Faith following behind. Yuna tilted her head, "Err...ok..." she said as Rikku's eye twitched again, "EVERYONE LIKES HIM!" She shouted making everyone in the hut jump, "Whoa...Rikku...chill.." Paine said taken aback by the sudden tone Rikku used, "Yeah, Faith and Gippal are just friends, they have been for awhile." Rosie said watching Lola playing with her dolls, "What if he's going to ask her out?" Baralai smacked his forehead and ran his down his face, "Rikku...if Faith really liked Gippal...I think she would of jumped onto his back and said yes in his ear." Rosie shrugged, "Faith never struck me as the Gippal type of girl." "Why?" Yuna and Veronica asked, "a) she's a brat sometimes, b) the last time her and Gippal went out they got into a fight everyday c) she has way more different views d) she's independent..." "e) she's totally hot." Paine elbowed Baralai who smirked and the girls giggled. Rosie sighed and shook her head, "Her last boyfriend, before Gippal, totally used her for her looks, but does she listen...no... ""f) she's stubborn" Yuna said and everyone agreed with her. They sat in silence for awhile, until it started to rain, and a soaked Collie joined them and shook off, "Hey, hey! Watch where your shaking!" Baralai said covering his face as Collie smirked, "I did that on purpose, where's Gippal?" Collie asked as everyone anime fell and Rosie was the first to recover, "He went for a walk with Faith. Why?" "Well...just wanted to know..." she said shrugging, "Sure you did..." Baralai muttered. Rosie and Collie took up a conversation as the door opened to the hut and Faith wrung her hair dry and Collie squealed, jumping at Gippal, and hugged him tightly, "Hey, Gippal..." she said slyly. Baralai and Gippal exchanged looks as Baralai pried his sister off of him, "Have a good walk, Faithy?" Rosie asked as she picked Lola up and put her to bed, "Err...it was ok..." Faith said silently, "You don't sound too happy, Faith. Something wrong?" Rosie asked her cousin worriedly, "Huh? Oh...no...nothing...err...are my clothes still upstairs in my room? I think I need to get changed." "Yeah. Their in your old room." Faith nodded and headed upstairs. Rosie watched after her cousin then looked at Gippal, "Alright...spit it out." Rosie said narrowing her eyes and put her hands on her hips, "She said she didn't feel good. I think she had a vision or something." Gippal said as Faith screamed from her room. The others looked at each other then ran upstairs to see Faith in her room holding her head, "Faith! Faith what's wrong!?!" Rosie asked kneeling by her cousin and shook her gently. Faith had her eyes closed tight, "no...no..." she muttered as Collie kneeled on the other side of Faith, "Faith? What is it? A vision?" Faith moved her hands to the floor and held herself up as she shook. Collie and Rosie pulled her up easily and led her over to her cot. Faith's green eyes were opened wide in shock, but she showed no signs of coming to it, "What's wrong with her?" Rosie asked worriedly as Collie told Rikku to get Buddy here A.S.A.P. Rikku nodded and ran downstairs and out the door, "Something might of shocked her, or, something like that..." Yuna said as Collie closed her eyes, "Whatever it was....she's not recovering from the shock..." Faith sat up straight and everyone in the room jumped, "Faith...." "......" "Faith...can you hear me? It's Collie." Faith looked at Collie then smirked, "Gotcha." "OH!! YOU LITTLE!" Collie slapped Faith hard across the face, "Dumb witch...Gees..." Collie hissed. Faith rubbed her cheek where Collie slapped her, "Ouch..." "Well you deserved it." Collie said and stood walking away.  
  
To be continued....

* * *

HL: -sweat drop- Really stupid title...and I'm running out of ideas for more writing on this story.  
  
**Information on Faith, Collie, Veronica, and Rosie**  
  
Name: Faith  
  
Age: 17  
  
Dressphere: Thief  
  
Race: Human (Al-Behd)  
  
Family: Rosie (cousin), Lola (Rosie's Daughter), Leblanc (mother), Nooj (father), Jada (Jade-ah) (sister) , and Gippal (Rosie's Brother)  
  
Information: Faith used to work for her mother, Leblanc, but as soon as Leblanc was rendered useless, she became a thief. Her home was the Dullwings ship. At the age of 15 Faith was a loner with no money until she started to steal. She met up with Yuna, Rikku, and Paine many times when they were fighting her mother and they won (XD) all the time. Faith had fury rising in her and got mad easily after her mother was taken down ten- twenty times. It wasn't until the day Rikku had her back in a tough fight for her life against an Iron giant and saved her neck. And to this very day, the four had become friends and one always had the visions, which was Faith. Faith also has a very small crush on Buddy, and sometimes it shows.  
  
Name: Collie  
  
Age: 18  
  
Dressphere: Gunner/Thief  
  
Family: Baralai (half-brother or brother since she doesn't consider her father to be a father to her)  
  
Race: Human/Demon (half and half. Mother was human father was Demon)  
  
Information: Collie's story is about the same as Faith's. They used to be partners, but that was until Collie got ranked higher then Faith and Faith wasn't too happy about it either. Since Collie is half demon she has a reputation to be mean at points. Baralai and her had the same mother, but not the same father. Baralai and her are just a few minutes apart, but Baralai is full Human and Collie is 50/50 , do not ask how that happened, let's just say their mother was a slut. She also has a crush on Buddy, but flirts with Gippal, just to get on Rikku's nerves.  
  
Appearance: Silver locks, reddish-brown eyes, a fork scar under her left eye, a silver clan mark on left arm, and a "Dangerous" tattoo on her leg.  
  
Appearance as Demon: Same as her Human appearance. Only her mark goes all over her body and the tattoo spreads to her thigh.  
  
Name: Veronica  
  
Age: 16  
  
Dressphere: Warrior  
  
Family: Not Sure  
  
Race: Human (Al-Behd)  
  
Information: From the time she was born Veronica was rendered an orphan. When she met Faith and Collie they were on a mission, and walking ahead of Yuna, Paine, and Rikku so they could see the sphere better or find it quicker. The two girls seemed deep into a conversation when they ran into Veronica, literally and figuratively. Now the three girls work for the Gullwings and Veronica is the youngest out of all of them, besides Shinra, but in the group that goes sphere hunting. Rumors have it that Veronica likes Baralai, but she says that is so untrue, and that she has a boyfriend, which she doesn't, and her and Baralai are usually seen together all the time on Missions and on the Ship.  
  
Name: Rosie  
  
Age: 21  
  
Dressphere: Normal  
  
Family: Faith (cousin), Nooj (uncle), Leblanc (aunt), Lola (daughter), Jada (another cousin), and Gippal (brother)  
  
Information: Rosie is Gippal's older sister and Faith's wise, but sometimes overprotective, cousin. Rosie has a daughter named Lola and Lola is 6 years old. Rosie watches Faith closely when she has her friends over with the boys, because she doesn't want her to end up like her. Pregnant at the age of 15 and the boyfriend left her and she had to drop out of school to take care of Lola. Rosie knew Baralai's mother well, but after the birth of the twins, she somehow died. Rosie doesn't like Faith near Baralai all that much, because she's like a second mother to the 17 year old. A weird situation happened between Faith and Gippal and they ended up going out, and Rosie did not like this, because they were cousins, but after a week they broke up. 


	2. The Kidnapping & The Trap

**Yuna, Rikku, and Paine & Collie, Veronica, and Faith: Y, R, P & C,V,F ch.2 **

****

Faith: -- you live to embarrass me..

Cato: I live to embarrass everyone

FFX-2 Charries: No ship -.-

Cato: ; -sweat drop-

Disclaimer: I do not own the locations or any of the Original Characters from FFX or FFX-2.

* * *

-That Night on the Ship-

Faith had walked in the rain to get back to the ship and had her sweater tight around her shoulders as she walked. She stepped in and wrung her hair, went into the Cabin, and laid down on her bed. The others were still asleep at Rosie's house, since it was late at night. She turned on her side and stared into the blackness. What was up with that vision she had? It was like when Tidus disappeared, the scenes just flashed before her eyes, and all she could make out was Yuna, Paine, and Rikku fighting something and telling someone to get Buddy back to the ship. Faith flipped onto her back and saw a light underneath the door. She got up slowly and tiptoed the stairs, to the elevator, to the Bridge, and saw Buddy there. She watched as he sat in his seat and leaned his head against it and she smiled to herself. Ever since she joined the Gullwings Buddy was the nicest to her, besides Rikku and Yuna, and she had a bit of a crush on him, "Hello Faith." Faith jumped and looked around as Buddy chuckled, "Been here long?" he asked as she walked down the steps carefully, "No...I, uh, just got here." "I see." He said stretching then yawned, "You should get some rest, Buddy." She said shyly and felt her cheeks blush a bit, "Nah...I can't really ever sleep...ya know...it is a tiring job, but it's ok once you get used to it." Faith smiled and lighting flashed. She looked at the window to see a pair of red eyes peering in. She jumped and grabbed Buddy, "Faith, wha---""Sh!" she said putting her hand over Buddy's mouth. Faith watched as the eyes scanned the ship looking for prey. The lights flickered then went out, "Oh god..." she said as she felt Buddy closer to her. Her eyes widened and her face got real red, good thing the lights weren't on, as the lights came back on she looked down to see Buddy had (Cato: oh yeah...Buddy's 17 in the Fan Fic) his arms around her waist. She blinked a few times then looked at Buddy from the corner of her eye, "...ahem..." Faith looked up to see Jada standing there, "Jada!" she said surprised and stood, "Hey sis, comfortable there?" Jada asked smirking, "Uh...well...I...err..." Jada giggled at her sisters flustered look. 'Damn...every time I happen to get close to Faith some one always comes in and ruins it..' Buddy thought to himself and crossed his arms glaring at Jada. Jada raised an eye brow at Buddy and stuck her tongue out at him, "Oh real mature Jada." Faith said sarcastically rolling her eyes. Jada smirked, "What do you want anyway?" Faith asked coldly, "What? I can't visit my favorite sister?" "Flattering Jada...but what do you really want from me?" Jada's eye traveled to the eyes outside and she shook her head slightly. Faith arched an eyebrow at Jada and started growing impatient. As Faith turned Jada knocked her out and she fell to the ground with a thud. Buddy stood and went to run up to the Bridge to call the others, but a claw reached in and grabbed him by the legs and dragged him out the window. Jada smirked and reached into her sisters pocket and grabbed a sphere as she jumped onto the other claw that reached in, "The downfall of the Gullwings has just started...let this be a lesson to you Faithy...never under estimate the power of a Dullwing." The Dullwing ship raised as Jada stood on the claw smirking down at the Gullwing's ship, her blonde hair blowing in the wind. She looked at Buddy, "And you...are the key to the downfall..." she said to him and he looked down.

-Rosie's Hut-

The rumble of engines caused Baralai to sit up straight in bed as Paine stirred beside him. Baralai pulled on his clothes and walked downstairs to see Gippal up also, "You heard the sound of engines, didn't you Gippal?" Gippal looked up as Baralai leaned against the door frame, "Yes, but...it couldn't of been the it?" Baralai shrugged, "I don't know Gippal...maybe it is...all I know is that the Gullwing's ship is grounded for awhile...at least...until Buddy or Shinra fixes it." The boys heard the restless sleep of the girls upstairs as they tossed and turned in their beds. Paine came downstairs and rubbed her eyes, "Hey Paine, what are you doing up so late?" "I was going to ask you two the same thing." She said sitting down. Gippal stretched, "Well...Baralai...wouldn't you think that Brother, Shinra, or Buddy would come over here to tell us something had happened to the Gullwing ship?" "Well yeah...but..." Baralai was cut off by the sound of the door swinging opened, "BUDDY'S GONE!" an out of breath Brother managed to say as the other three stared, "what do you mean gone?" Baralai asked, "Gone! Poof! I went out to the Bridge, because I heard glass break and..." Brother had a bad habit of speaking in his native language when he was nervous. Paine and Baralai sat back as Gippal listened to Brother, and when he stopped he turned to the other two, "He said when he heard the glass break he saw Faith lying unconscious on the floor, and when he went to go check on Buddy, he was gone also." "Broken window?" Baralai looked at Paine and she looked at him, "Faith knocked out?" The four eyes widened, "JADA!!!"

-Dullwing Ship-

Jada laughed as tossed the sphere in the air and looked at her other prize, then back at the sphere, "How does it feel that you will never be able to find Tidus again, Yuna." She said to herself as she chuckled. Buddy eyed Jada as she put her feet up on the dash board her partners on either side of her watching the computer and maps carefully. Buddy could only see the side of Jada, but she looked like her mother a bit more then she did Nooj. Blonde hair, Nooj's brown eyes, and the rest belonged to Leblanc. Jada looked at Buddy from the corner of her eye and smirked, "How does it feel that you'll never see your friends or that rat of a sister of mine." "You're the rat Jada." Jada's smirk widened into a smile, "Yes...of course..." she said standing and walked over to Buddy. Buddy watched Jada as she sat on his lap (A/N: He's tied to a chair) and put her arms around his neck, "Why don't you join the Dullwings, Buddy?" she asked slyly, "We could use someone like you." She said the back of her hand caressing Buddy's cheek. Buddy narrowed his eyes at her as she stood, "Have a good rest Buddy." She said and walked to the Bridge and through the doors and to the elevator and into the Cabin and went into her bed. She sat on the side of it and took her contacts out and looked at the picture of Shuyin and her. She frowned and picked it up and ran her finger over his face, then looked at the one of Faith. She snarled and threw the picture across the room and it smashed against the wall, the broken pieces fell to the floor making her pet salamandra (it's a baby) jump and run up to her bed. Jada picked it up and walked to the window watching rain hit the window, "You will pay for what you did Faith...and so will Collie...both of you traitors have no right to betray the Dullwings..." she said to no particular person as she stroked her pet's head. The Salamandra purred in a dragon like way as it's owner stroked it's head. The cabin door opened, "Mistress Jada..." Jada turned her head to see her navigator bowing her head, "We have landed in Bevelle." "Thank you Uni. We will cause our trouble here to make Baralai come out from his hiding with the Gullwings and his Paine will follow of course...and we will have out Gullwings trapped." Jada smirked as her brown eyes had a tint of red in them.

Gullwings

Paine, Brother, Baralai, and Gippal walked out of the hut to go to the ship. Once they stepped in they saw Shinra by the side of a woozy looking Faith. Gippal ran over to his cousin Paine, Baralai, and Brother behind him, "Faith, you alright?" he asked as she rubbed her head, "I'm fine...Jada...she...broke in..." Faith said trying to stand "Don't try to stand just yet, your still woozy, Faith." Paine said. Veronica, Rikku, Yuna, and Collie walked in rubbing their eyes, "What's going on here?" Collie asked yawning, "We had a visitor...by the name of Jada." Gippal said and Collie's eyes widened, "Did she take anything?" "She took the sphere that I had." Faith said from her position on the floor, "Hmm...what's that?" Yuna asked seeing something from the corner of her eye. Collie walked over and bent down and picked it up, "It's a jade sphere...jade is Jada's favorite color so I'm guessing your sister left us a present Faith." Collie said tossing it up in the air, "Shall we?" The others nodded and she went over to Shinra who played it.

Video Sphere

_-screams in the background-_

_Hello Gullwings, Faith, Collie. Now that your grounded, literally, -chuckles- you can't help anyone in Bevelle or the woods. New Yevon is under **MY **control now, sorry Baralai. But if you want your sphere back. Your going to have to get here somehow. And without Buddy, I wish you luck. _

End

"DAMN!" Gippal and Baralai said, "How the hell did that happen?" "What? New Yevon rebelling against you? Who knows?" "For all we know she could release Vengagun again." "Don't say that!" Yuna said to Faith, "What? It's true." Faith said, "I'm going to get changed, then we're out of here." Faith said putting her hand in, "anyone in?" Yuna looked at the others that had faces of hesitating. Yuna sighed and put hers on top of Faith's hand, followed by Rikku, Paine, Brother, Shinra, Collie, Veronica, Gippal, and Baralai, "Ready? 1...2..3..." "GULLWINGS!" all chorused then went off to get ready.

Bevelle

Jada watched with a satisfied smirk on her face as she watched the chaos below her. Uni stood beside her leader watching and casting glances over to her, "Look at it Uni...the once proud city of Bevelle falling under the control of muwah, the leader of destruction." "It is an accomplishment, mistress..." "Jada dear!" Jada turned and smiled at her mom, "I'm so proud of you!" Leblanc said hugging her oldest. Uni shook her head as Nooj appeared, "I'm proud of you Jada, for years we've been battling New Yevon and Baralai, but now we have overthrown them." Jada smiled at her dad as a hum rang in her ears. She, Uni, Leblanc, and Nooj ran to the door to see a ship above them. They shielded their eyes as three or six figures jumped off and landed with cat-like grace, "Faith." Jada hissed as the girls stood, "Gullwings..." Leblanc sneered as Faith and Collie stepped in front both glaring, "Yuna, Rikku, Paine, and Veronica take care of the goons before the boys appear and we'll take care of these three clowns." Collie said as she twirled her guns on her fingers. The four girls nodded then took off as Jada pulled her sword out, "I'll slice you two down either way, no need to get my mother and father involved, Collie." Faith and Collie got into their fighting stances as Jada charged both jumped into the air and back flipped Faith scratching her sister's face, "Faith, get Buddy, I got this handled." Collie said and Faith looked at her, "You sure?" Collie smirked, "Positive, besides he likes you, not me, go, I'll take ur blows." "You sure your going to be ok?" "Of course." Collie said winking, "You're the best." "What are friends for?" Collie asked smiling and Faith smiled back before running into the ship. Jada swiped at Collie and Collie jumped back as the sword went through her heart. Collie's eyes widened as claws appeared, "You just made the biggest mistake of your life!" Collie said turning her eyes red and swiped at Jada.

Inside the ship

Faith walked into the ship and looked around, 'Wow...I haven't been here in two years...I still can't believe this is home for me...' she thought to herself. She walked upstairs and to her luck she found Buddy, "buddy!" she said going over to him. He shook his head violently and his words were muffled. Nooj appeared behind Faith and whacked her with his staff. As he prepared to shoot Brother jumped down and knocked Nooj with him, "Thanks Brother." Faith said smiling, "No problem!" He said smiling then winked. Jada stumbled in, "YOU!" Faith and Brother turned, "Step away..." she hissed, "Where's Collie?" Faith asked and Jada smirked, "Dead."

HL/Cato: oO Dun dun dun!!!

To Be continued

* * *

**Information On Jada**

Age: 19

Gender: Female (duh)

Dressphere: Warrior

Family: Nooj (father), Leblanc (mother), Faith (sister), Gippal (cousin), Rosie (cousin)

Information: Jada is Faith's older sister and very mean to Faith at points. Collie and Jada used to get along, but that was before the disappearence of her friends Shuin and Lenne. Jada also hates Yuna, Rikku, and Paine. She holds Buddy hostage so she can kill Faith, then lead each Gullwing to his or her downfall one by one.


	3. The Deaths

**Y,R,P & C,V,F Ch. 3**

HL/Cato: lets go

* * *

"What?" Faith asked her face falling. This couldn't be , her best friend, her colleague, dead? Faith shook her head violently, fighting tears, 'Hey, your not crying are you?' Faith turned her head to see Collie's figure standing there with her arms crossed, '...you are dead....' 'Yes, but I'm still with you in spirit...Faith...you're my best friend...I need you do something for me...' 'What? Anything.' 'Kill Jada for me....and tell Baralai that I'll miss him...' She thought to her friend. Faith nodded as Collie's out line disappeared. Faith stared at the wall for awhile and sighed, "Ok, Jada...you want to kill someone kill me." She said lowering her weapons. Buddy and Brother stared and Jada narrowed her eyes, "What are you up too Faithy?" "Nothing...just kill me...now." Jada smirked, "Well...I could grant you that wish..." Jada said raising her weapon in front of her. At the moment almost everyone ran in, "Faith!" Faith looked at them as she dropped her weapons to the ground, "What the...What are you doing!?!" Gippal asked his cousin who just looked at him without an answer. Veronica walked in and pushed her way to the front with streaks on her dirty face, Faith had guessed she saw Collie, "Faith...don't..." She said silently as Jada gripped her sword with both hands, "Faith, your just throwing your life away..." Faith didn't answer once again and she just looked at her older sister and closed her eyes. Jada smirked and drove her sword foreword as Baralai knocked Faith back and blocked the attack with his staff and pushed Jada off with force. Jada hissed and grabbed Baralai's weapon and Baralai twisted it twisting Jada's arm and kicked her back, "First Collie and your not going to get through me to get to her best friend." Jada swung around and Baralai backed off Faith behind him. Jada eyed the staff and smirked. Baralai went foreword and Jada used Blizzard to freeze him in his tracks, literally. Faith went wide eyed and slid to grab her weapons and put them up to block Jada's sword that had just come down, "Now your being brave?" Jada asked pushing down with her strength, "No, just protecting the ones that mean more to me then you." Faith retorted kicking Jada in the stomach. Jada stumbled back as Faith sprung up and blew her bangs out of her eyes. Jada tripped Faith and held her against a wall, "You know, maybe I did have some respect for you Jada." Faith said straining her neck to keep it away from the blade, "Oh really...do tell..." "For a big sister you really were an idol." Faith said and the others raised an eyebrow at her, "Don't tell lies...Didn't your mother teach you manners?" "Ahem" Faith and Jada sweat dropped as they saw their mom, "Hi Mommy..." Both said as Leblanc tapped her shoe and crossed her arms. Jada sighed and let Faith off the wall, "You always ruin the OOF!!" Jada said as a fist came down on her neck and a knee to her stomach. Collie appeared again, her and Faith smirked and Veronica joined them. The three girls got ready, "Ready Faith?" Veronica asked as Faith nodded. Collie joined Faith in her body as Veronica's soul did the same and she passed out. Faith's eyes shifted and shook her head to clear her vision. She stumbled from the impact of the two souls joining hers. Leblanc and the others ran as Faith pulled her gun out and pulled her slicers (w/e they are), that were the size of Veronica's sword, now. Jada went to run when a gun shot went off and the other weapon went through her. Jada lifted her head back and her soul transferred to Faith. The other two pulled out quickly and the other slammed into Faith. Faith swayed and passed out.

-A few hours later-

Veronica sat on the bed beside Faith removing dry towels and replacing them with wet ones on her head. Paine and Baralai stayed also, "What happened?" Paine asked Veronica, 's soul came back and I transferred mine to Faith's so she could defeat Jada, but when Jada was defeated...her soul entered Faith's body." As she said this Faith's body jumped causing the others to jump, "As we speak her soul and Jada's are fighting each other...by the way Faith's been spazing I think her body's taking a beating..." Veronica sighed, "There's nothing we can do...but wait..." The other two nodded.

_Faith never woke up from the brutal beatings...The day of the funeral was a sad one...There was also some good news, Paine and Baralai had been engaged so had Gippal and Rikku. Veronica and the others stayed Gullwings and visited the burial sight in Bevelle many times. Not even a few months after Faith's death Buddy had an over dose and died also. Now Collie, Faith, and Buddy can live in peace for eternity._

Collie smiled as she saw her best friend and Buddy together, finally, in the above world.

_Some say Collie has gone to the demon side. I say she's with her two friends in the world above us. As for Buddy and Faith...I can't say much. But I just hope my three friends live in peace together._

_-Veronica_

The End

* * *

Cato/ HL: oO that was anti climatic...

Faith: oo YOU MADE ME DIE!!

Cato/HL: heh /sweat drop/ whoops?

Faith: --

Cato/HL: Now that this is done I will be doing Baralai and Paine fan fiction along with Gippal and Rikku. Be on the look out. Until then. JA Ne


End file.
